DogTags
by Extraho
Summary: Scott thinks back n when he first met Logan, when he is woken by the students because of Logans nightmares. will the past become present, or will dormants feelings stay buried? scott/logan, m/m two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Dog Tags Ch1

Dog Tags Ch1

Scott OB POV

Scott was sitting on his bed in his and Jean's room. They had rescued Marie – Rogue – and Logan a few days ago. Logan had woken from his weeklong coma after waking Marie back to life. He seemed to really care for the girl. They hadn't had a chance to talk yet and it was tearing Scott apart. Granted it had only been three days, but Logan had been ignoring him. Okay, that was not true, he was just too busy to deal with Scott's delayed teenage angst as Jean described it.

He remembered vividly the first time he met Logan. He had told no one about his and Logan's relations, but he was positive of that the Professor knew.

He was five years old and the plane he, his brother and his parents were in crashed on the Canadian border. Logan had found him and wrapped him in his black leather jacket and then gone to fetch his family. They were lucky they all survived. The pilots did not neither did the crew.

His parents were in a coma for over a week, then they had to keep them in bed for another two. His baby brother Alexander was just two years old, and they kept him in for observation until his parents were let out of the hospital.

Child services did not have the resources to take care of a traumatised five year old, and his grandparents were in Spain, so they had given him to Logan.

The man had been shocked and honestly had no clue about what to do with a small child, but damn, those baby-blues could convince him to do just about anything.

For nearly a month Logan had taken care of him. He didn't look like he had much money on him, but it enough for them to stay at a decent hotel for nearly a month.

Scott smiled weakly as he remembered how he would crawl into Logan's bed if he had a nightmare, or if Logan had a nightmare for that matter. He would curl up against his side and Logan would wrap an arm around him. After a week they gave up sleeping in separate beds and went to sleep together.

When his parents woke up and their ways parted he had Logan's dog-tags around his neck and the worn leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He still had it in his closet and it still smelled like Logan.

His parents had not been sympathetic to his situation when they woke up. They had after all been in a coma and poor Alexander…blah blah blah. His parents were very young when they had Scott and felt like he had slowed down the process of reaching the peak of their careers. Like they needed to work. They had enough money for their great great great great grand children to live comfortably without working.

It didn't matter that his teachers were praising him up to seventh heaven or that he was already a year ahead, but Alex. Oh Alex was the gem of their eyes. Even as a five year old he knew he could not blame the toddler for their parents actions. Though, it was worse when he came into his powers. They didn't kick him out. Hell, he was positively blind. But they didn't do anything to help him. They ignored him. At all times they just ignored him. They didn't even answer if he asked them a question or aid him if he fell. He was just twelve.

His teachers had been supportive about his 'blindness' but after a year and a half of constant neglect he could not take it any more. He packed the few thing he could still find - that his brother had not taken – a bit of clothes, the savings he had snuck away, bit of toiletries, Logan's leather jacket and the dog-tags. They had P.E. that day, so no one suspected anything. Though he remembered his English teacher had a pensive look on his face – Scott could feel it - when he said good-bye. Scott never said 'good-bye', he said 'see you later'.

He was fourteen when he met Logan again in New York. He had spent the last year and a half travelling across the US to reach his destination. He had been shocked and nearly fell over when someone suddenly tugged the dog-tag and a gruff voice asking;

"Where did you get this boy?"

He had been ecstatic to the point of tears and hugged Logan as hard as he could. The older man had been furious when he found out how he had been treated, but refrained from killing them as Scott said they were not worth it. Logan stayed with him for a month before he had to move on. During the first two weeks he had gotten lost twice, and twice had he almost been raped.

Logan taught him how to fight without seeing his opponent – how to track him with his other senses, but it was not enough.

Scott had pleaded with him to relive him of his virginity. To make it something he could remember without pain. This was New York he had told Logan, he didn't want his first time to be up against a brick wall in an alley, bruised and bleeding. It took a week and a half before he caved.

He had been so careful with him. Scott was not overly big for his age, but he had a timeless look and built to him that made him look older than his fifteen years. He supposed that helped.

He spent hours playing with his body, preparing him. When they finally joined, it barely stung. It was a flash of pain and a slight burn, but it had felt so good. He had been completely shocked at how good it felt to have Logan moving inside him. _Inside _him. Tears had started running down his cheeks because of the intenseness of it all. Logan had nearly flipped, but clamed down as Scott reassured him that he was okay, better than 'okay' that he was just overwhelmed of that his body could feel that much. They didn't leave their room until Logan had to leave. Scott was sore all over, but it was a good kind of sore. Like the one that told him he was loved.

Logan paid for another three months at the hotel, so he didn't have to live on the streets, in addition to the few hundred dollars he left in the pocket of 'his' leather jacket.

The hotel burned down a month later and Scott ended up on the streets anyway. It turned out that the things Logan taught him the final days saved his life. He lived two months as a prostitute, but he never let anyone fuck him. He was glad for that now. He could still say be belonged to Logan completely, body and soul.

After two months on the streets he met Charles Xavier. The rest was history.

Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't sleep, which was maybe just as well because there should not be hearing the pitter-patter of teenaged feet at three in the morning. About five seconds later there was a knock on his door. Jean groaned into her pillow.

"Would you get it?"

"Yeah." He sighed and got up. It wasn't like he had a shot of falling asleep anytime soon anyway. Opening the door he had to bite his cheek not to sigh in annoyance.

"Yes Kitty?" the little girl shifted nervously from side to side. She was obviously scared.

"Logan is having another nightmare, Sir." Scott cursed and thanked God he had the good grace to wear his PJ bottoms to sleep. Both he and Kitty ran to Logan's room. Scott hadn't bothered to put on a shirt as he was more worried about one of the kids trying to wake Logan up than them seeing him with a bare chest. He'd rather have their bellies full of butterflies than metal.

The door was still closed, thankfully, and Scott told the kids to go back to their rooms.

"But you might get hurt." Kitty said. Putr agreed with her.

"We should stay until it is over, in case we have to bring you to the clinic. You're not Marie." Putr said. Scott scowled but knew that there was no way that they'd leave.

"Fine, but you wait out here." He said and closed the door behind him."

Logan had a nice room with a queen-sized bed. A queen-sized bed that was already in shreds. His claws were only partially out and he was tossing his head from side to side. He took off his glasses and crawled into the bed, slipped under the sheets and curled up against his side like he did when he was little. It only took a few seconds until Logan stopped tossing about and curled himself around the younger boy, wrapped a strong and heavy arm around his waist and put the other one under his head. Scott could not hold back a sleepy smile as he entwined his fingers with Logan's, carefully making sure he didn't cut himself on the sharp claws.

When Kitty finally stuck her head through the door they were soundly asleep.

"Oh my God!" she gasped when she pulled out of the room.

"What? What is wrong?" Putr said, ready to tear up the door.

"They're asleep." She said in amazement. "Oh they were so cute curled up together!!" she squealed and bounced up and down.

"They were sleeping?!"

"And Logan was curled around him and their hand were entwined…sooo cute." She bounced a bit more. "I don't think I can sleep now." Putr shook his head and went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Tags Ch2

Dog Tags Ch2

When Logan woke not long after the very first thing he noticed was that he was not alone, the second was that the soft body curled against his side with his head on his chest was Scott. He wasn't wearing his goggles, or his glasses and he looked so peaceful and innocent that Logan didn't have the heart to wake him.

It had been hard leaving him in New York seven years ago, but he had homicidal mutant on his tail and he really didn't want to get Scott mixed into it all. He felt Scott stirring slightly and watched as he slowly woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Scott replied in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Scott tried to roll up, but the arm around his waist held him pinned. "I couldn't sleep…you had a nightmare – " Logan silenced him with a kiss. He was pleased with the small whimpers coming from Scott.

"Logan…" he breathed. Blindly he reached for his glasses, but Logan stopped him.

Scott let out a soft breath as Logan flipped them over. A second later Logan attacked his neck, while his strong hands gripped his hips. Logan simply pulled his PJ bottoms off before standing up and ridding himself of his own.

Scott gulped as he felt Logan in all his pride and glory. He was huge. How the bloody hell was he supposed to have that inside himself? How did it fit before?

Grinning, Logan pinned Scott' arms against the bed. Grinding his erection against his. Lightly he bit the rosy nipple. Scott's chest was slightly tanned and hairless, like most his age. So beautiful. He gripped Logan's arms tightly and pressed his lower body closer, whimpering in need and nervousness.

Logan slipped two fingers between Scott's lips , who sucked them heartily as them as Logan continued to lavish his skin with licks and kisses.

His head seemed to spin: Logan' cock against his, the wet licks and kisses on his chest, the fingers thrusting between his lips,

Tasting of beer, smoke and salt.

Scott gasped at a sharp and sudden need to be fucked, hard and well. He'd never felt this way before, never wanted that before, never thought about it. Not even his first time, not like this. Scott chuckled huskily at himself, but shortly turned into wordless moans of incredible pleasure.

"Logan!" He mewled, desperation evident in his voice. "Logan! Now! I can't - please!" His head fell back and he breathed in time with the hard thrusts Logan did against him. Every one pushing him further up the bed.

Scott hoped Logan would do something soon, because his mind was becoming a mass of mush rather quickly.

Logan enjoyed Scott's whimpers and decided that it was time.

He replaced his fingers with his lips and nibbled slightly at his lips moved to lay Scott's leg over his shoulder and slip a finger inside the him.

It was certainly a long time since the boy had been fucked well, or maybe he hadn't had anyone else but him. Logan smirked.

Scott began to relax around his finger as slipped in another and stretched the tight passage.

Scott knew Logan had his fingers inside him, but he could not feel how many. It burned, but felt oddly good at the same time. He felt the digits going deeper, and –

"Ah!" he gasped, his back arching off the bed. Logan smirked and repeated the motion, again and again, and again.

Scott grasped the headboard on the wall, thanking whoever put it there for their foresight. His knuckles paled immediately, and his muscles were straining. He pushed with his arms at each thrust, trying to get Logan' fingers as deeper It didn't take long before Scott felt that Logan's finger's was not enough; they just didn't go deep enough.

Doubting his sanity would withstand this torture much longer, Scott resorted to begging.

"Oh, God, please, Logan!"

"NOW. I don't give a fuck if it hurts, I can handle it. I want it" Scott growled. "Just fuck me!" He hissed.

Logan chuckled and licked a long swiped along Scott's neck and lifted Scott' hips from the bed. "Put your legs around me puppy" he whispered, more a demand then a request. Scott obeyed and crossed his legs sloppily on Logan' lower back. Logan positioned himself against the tight opening slowly began to push in. Scott tossed his head from side to side, his nails digging into his palms, dizziness floating around in his head.

Small droplets of sweat appeared on his brow as he tried to restrain himself from ramming into that hot, lovely tight channel. Panting, Logan closed his eyes, focusing on not hurting the boy too much. When he finally was buried completely he let out a deep moan.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut as Logan's length pushed into him. He grimaced at the intense pain that shot through him. He didn't know if he should beg for him to hurry or beg for him to stop. It hurt. Badly. Tears began to make their way to his eyes, and he did not know how to stop them – it wasn't like he could blink.

The first thrust he took slowly, and steadily increasing the pace from there. Scott pulled his legs further up, cradling his body, locking his ankles tighter, giving Logan deeper penetration with ever thrust. He screamed and let go of the sheets and resettled his hands on Logan's shoulders and his nails in his skin, instead of his own, as Logan rammed into the already abused bundle of nerves inside him.

Scott arched violently off the bed as lightnings of ecstasy shot through him. Every time Logan thrust into him he hit something wonderfully sensitive. Scott did not know were, or who he was, and every time the shot of pleasure returned, more intense with every stroke, Scott' eyes glazing over in disoriented ecstasy.

Scott needed to be much closer to Logan. He needed to feel his slick skin against his own. Logan seemed to notice Scott's sudden need for contact and buried himself as deeply as he could in the small body beneath him and then slowly began leaning forward to cover Scott's quivering body with his lager, stronger one.

Scott put one hand back on the headboard and felt Logan wrap his own larger, life hardened hand around Scott's fist. Slowly he pulled completely out and slammed back in as hard as he could.

Scott's choked scream filled the room. Logan smiled down at Scott who lay with his puffy and red lipped mouth open and closed eyes, gasping for air.

Logan thrust again into the boneless body of the dazed boy – he was a man now really, but he would always be a boy to him - extracting something between a mewl and a cry every time he was fully embedded.

Scott felt Logan stiffen above him and sharp teeth biting deeply into the juncture of his neck as he was filled completely with hot seed.

The blend of pleasure and pain brought Scott violently over the edge. His mind exploded in ecstasy as he coated their chests with warm white liquids. Logan was still pulsing deeply inside him Scott found himself wondering jut how far in he was.

Logan's blood coated lips clashed down onto his already bruised lips. His tongue and teeth nipping and searching for hidden treasures, the last whimpers of pleasure. Finally Logan laid his head against Scott's sweat slicked shoulder and lifted himself slightly up. Scott sensed him tense, but had no time to brace himself as Logan slammed into him again.

Scott gasped trying desperately to get his lungs to function between the powerful thrusts that knocked his breath out before he could draw it.

Dark lights began to flicker behind his eyelids as Scott fought for consciousness. At the last thrust Scott chocked because of the assault of intense pleasure that wrecked havoc upon and within his oversensitive body.

The burning hot seed that filled him loins again, warmed his stomach from the inside was enough to make him come again. Scott's breath hitched as he tried to draw in every once of oxygen as he could as he very slowly came down from his high.

Logan had lowered himself on Scott's side with his head on his chest and a muscled, but tired arm wrapped around Scott's slender waist.

Scott could not move, and it was not because of Logan lying partially on top of him. He could not feel the mattress beneath him, and it felt like the room was spinning slowly. Yes, he had died and was now floating above his body. That's what he thought anyway, but one by one he could feel every exhausted, and aching muscle in his body, but before he could really grasp the feeling of slowly floating down from his high, his eyes closed, taking him down into darkness with them.

Logan smiled a crooked, but tired smile as he saw that Scott was passed out. Carefully he pulled out of the small body. He pried the boy's nails out of his shoulder and checked him over.

There was no bleeding, save from the bite mark, his claming mark, a few bruises on his hips and thigh, and the ribs, but nothing serious. Slowly he licked the still bleeding wound on his neck and watched at the flesh knitted itself together, forming a scar of white skin.

Scott sighed softly as the burning of the bleeding wound went away. Logan laid back down and gathered the pup against his side. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against the soft skin of the boy's neck, inhaled the sweet, salty and familiar scent of himself there as he licked, before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

When Scott woke up the sun was shining on his face. He blindly reached for his glasses and put them on. Logan was not there, but he could hear the shower running. Scott tried to move but promptly fell back down on the bed. God, he was so sore, and he had Danger Room training with the students, amongst them Kitty and Putr who would not be so naïve to think that they had done nothing. Especially not with the finger shaped bruising on his hips. He would have to go change early.

He tried again to stand up and succeeded, but was on a quick route to the floor as he legs gave out. Sex with Logan was more of a workout than four hours in the Danger Room, and it left him sore in muscles he didn't know he had, or rather had not used in the last seven years or ever as Logan pretty much refused to do him hard back then, no matter how much he pleaded while lying on his back, slim soft legs wrapped around Logan's waist. No clenches or kisses could rob him of his control. Though he understood now. Scott was not entirely sure if his fourteen – nearly fifteen year old body could have handled something like this with out receiving a bit of damage.

Strong, , very wet and hairy arms caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Thought you would have been out like a light a while longer puppy." He said grinned down at him. He snatched the goggles from the bed, put them on for him and carried him into the shower. Carefully he lowered him to stand on the tiled floor, with his chest against his back and an arm around his waist.

Scott leaned back and rested his head on Logan's shoulder and enjoyed the sensation of his strong hands lathering him in shower oil. If he could he would have been purring right about now. The shower oil was so much smoother and softer than the shower gel. He would have to get a hold of some.

Logan ran his hand through Scott's hair and chuckled when he heard the soft moan. He let the water flow over them for a while, taking all the excess oil with it before drying them off.

Scott caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and could not help but stare. He had fingerprints embedded into his skin on his bum, and across his ribs. The ones on his hips were darker than the others, and a shockingly white marks of teeth on the juncture of hi neck stood out against his sun kissed skin.

The odd thing was that he liked it. A lot. It was like having Logan's ownership verified. He felt cherished and loved. For most of his life he had felt alone, - even at Xavier's academy – it lessened when he was with Jeannie, but it still gnawed inside him constantly. Now it was gone. He belonged. There was no need to be the stone-faced Cyclops with Logan because he had known his as a five year old kid with nightmares about overgrown bears. He knew he did not like it when people whined, though Scott never whined, but still it was possible for him to let his mask down because Logan would be there to protect him. It sounded childish and naïve but it felt right.

Logan had left him at the sink and gone into the bedroom. When he came back he had his dog-tags in his hand. Scott had given them back seven years ago in New York; they had his name sketched in them too now, just in case something should happen.

Logan opened the chain and fastened it around Scott's neck. Scott stared at the dark piece of metal in the mirror. Logan stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the scar on his neck and whispered softly in his ear;

"Mine."

Scott breathed in sharply and his kiss-swollen lips parted sweetly.

"Always yours." He whispered back.

The End


End file.
